


UNI

by LostToStardust



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, F/M, First Love, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostToStardust/pseuds/LostToStardust
Summary: 💞🎶UNI UNI LA-TA-TA!🎶💞Originally written for Love Song: A Vocaloid Fanzine!





	UNI

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song that inspired this fic: https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm15471828  
> Here's the Fanzine this was originally written for: https://twitter.com/LSVocaloidZine

~January 9~

         Is it possible to be allergic to people, Dear Diary? I’m asking because ever since the new kid entered our class I’ve been so dizzy! Like, the whole world feels so wobbly like it’s spinning like a teacup ride anytime he’s around me. Not to mention my heart feels like it’s going to pound its way out of my chest!

         Okay, I just googled it and apparently you can’t be allergic to people  _ specifically _ . Maybe he’s using a cologne or deodorant that I might be reacting to, but that’s the closest I got. Argh, even just thinking about this is making my head spin!  _ JEEZ! _

 

~January 13~

         He has to be doing this on purpose, Dear Diary. Like, how can he not know what he’s doing to me?! He’s all I can think about now! And I know what you’re thinking,  _ “Oh, Miku, why don’t you just ignore him then?” _ But that’s the rub, Dear Diary! He’s in all my classes, he always sits like one table away from me at lunch, he’s always there at break, he even takes the same route home as me!!! I can’t escape him! What can I do?!  _ Jeez!! _

         Well, I should probably calm down first, it’s not that big of a deal. After all, it’s not like I love

  
  


**Oh No.**

 

~January 17~

         It’s official, Dear Diary. I’m in love with him. It can’t be that bad, right? I’m mean, he’s cute as hell, yeah, but he’s really friendly. He’s always got the top grade in our class. He’s really nice, once he got a book off a shelf I couldn’t reach in the library for me. Yeah, I don’t think this is going to be that bad.

 

~Febuary 1~

         I’m literally crying right now, Dear Diary. I feel so useless in this situation! Why is it that everyone seems so close and friendly with him but me?! It seems all I can do is fidget around like a weirdo whenever we talk. It’s just not fair!

 

~Febuary 10~

         What if he already has a girlfriend? What if he’s already got like a million suitors and he can’t choose like some kind of trashy anime? WHAT IF HE’S GAY?

         NO!! I CAN’T THINK LIKE THAT! SHUT UP, STUPID BRAIN!!! Is there no escape from this?! No matter how much I try, I can’t get him out of my mind! Am I to pine longingly from him until the last of my days?! Him and his stupidly precious smile, and his angelic laugh!  _ JEEZ!!! _

 

~Febuary 15~

         I did it, Dear Diary!! I totally, 100% for reals confessed to him and he said he felt the same way and then we totally kissed and it was super romantic!

A-hahahahaha, I’m totally kidding, Dear Diary, because I’m gonna be sad and lonely for the rest of my days hahahahahahaha!!!

 

Uh, Hi, there I guess. So on Friday, this girl I know from class was crying while walking home and the second I asked if she was alright, she bolted and ended up dropping this composition book and uh, well, you can guess what’s happened, Mr. Miku’s Diary.

I had no idea Miku felt this way about me. I always assumed she kinda hated me, ya know? Since she seemed to be avoiding me. Actually, I’ve always thought he was kinda cool. She’s a talented singer and she does school announcements. I dunno. She always seemed friendly and nice, just not to me, I guess. 

So I’m thinking of leaving this on her desk on Monday and what she wants to do is up to her. Or I could ask her out, but that would be a pity date, right? If she wants she can ask. It’s up to her.


End file.
